Love Potion Disaster
by xCherryCakes
Summary: Ginny plans a Valentine's party to match people up together. She uses love potions to make her job easier, but what happens when everyone drinks the wrong love potion? Unlikely couples start to match up and Hermione ends up falling for you know who...
1. Chapter 1: UhOh

**Chapter 1: Uh-Oh**

Hermione sat down on the rosy velvet loveseat watching Ginny come into the room with two small cardboard boxes.

"I'm trying to study here…" she groaned. "What are those boxes doing here anyways?"

"I'm holding a Valentine's Day party, for single people of course." Ginny replied shoving a paper right in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione could careless that today was Valentine's Day. She didn't really have anyone to share it with after Ron broke up with her for being too "boring." Besides, she had two quizzes tomorrow, and didn't want to fail. "Ginny's matchmaking service, come to the Room of Requirement, everyone is welcomed…"

"Yes, I'm single and I want to mingle." Ginny laughed. "I want to try getting with Blaise…"

Hermione sighed. It's been two weeks since Ginny's been trying to get Blaise to notice her. "What's in the boxes?"

"Love Potions."

"Why are there so many? Too much will make him way too obsessed."

"Well you see… I'll give one to Blaise to fall in love with me and one to Ron to fall in love with you."

"And the others?"

"Oh you'd be surprised to see how many infatuations there is going on in our school."

"Wow… I think you've been watching Fred and George for too long…"Hermione joked.

"Shut up and help me set everything up. The party starts in an hour."

* * *

><p>Hermione stood there feeling exhausted after finally setting up the whole table. Ginny could be such a perfectionist at times. She stared at the seats trying to remember Ginny's instructions on whose love potion goes where and where everyone should be seated.<p>

"Mmmm… She said to seat people in a way that will not make it obvious whose she's trying to match up…" Hermione placed the notecard with Blaise's name beside hers. "I think that goes there… And Ginny in between… It doesn't matter does it? She said to not make it obvious."

She started to think hard about what Ginny said to her earlier. "Remember to put… blah blah blah… because putting them in the wrong seat will … blah blah blah… I really like Blaise so he has to sit … blah blah blah …. And put Harry here cause he blah blah blah…"

"There was something about cups too…" Hermione whispered to herself again. "Something about red and white… I think she said to place all of them in alternating colors or something…"

"Hello?" Neville called out. "Ron, Harry, and I are here…"

"Just a minute…" Hermione randomly placed the cards around the table. "That should do it…" she whispered to herself.

Hermione sat there in her seat listening to Neville rant on about his memories at home. It's been an hour, and everyone was there except for their host. Hermione kept nodding her head trying to look intrigued in what Neville was saying. She kept wondering where Ginny has gone and when she should propose a toast. Hermione told everyone to not drink their fruit punch (love potion) yet until Ginny arrived, but Ginny did say that she was allowed to get everyone to drink their potion after an hour if she never arrived.

Hermione stood up from her seat. "Hey everyone! Ginny's not here yet, but she did say to enjoy the fruit punch she made after an hour… So… shall we make a toast?"

She took her glass of water from the table watching everyone take their love potions.

"To being single!" Blaise announced.

Hermione watched all of them take a gulp from there glasses as she took a sip of water from hers. The potion should take around 5-10 minutes to kick in. Ginny did make sure that the potion was strong enough to last around two-three weeks. They all sat back down continuing to converse with the people around them. Hermione stared at them amused wondering whose potion would kick in first. She sure wished that it was Ron.

"Ginny… you look hot in that dress." Blaise commented staring at Ginny who finally entered the room.

Hermione turned around walking over to Ginny who looked a bit worried. "Took you long enough. Everyone's here just wearing a simple shirt and slacks while you're here taking two hours to put on a dress with matching makeup…"

"Hermione! Please tell me that they didn't drink the potions yet…"

"They did around 2 minutes ago… You said they could after an hour…"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"You gave Harry the potion I specifically told you not to give him."

"So? What was that potion anyway?

"HARRY FALLS IN LOVE WITH RON!"

Hermione laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No… YOU EVEN GAVE RON THE WRONG GLASS TOO!"

"Why? What will happen to him?"

"HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH HARRY… And look…" Ginny pointed out. "You placed Neville where Pansy is supposed to be."

"So?"

"Pansy's supposed to fall in love with Neville!"

"Neville likes Pansy?"

Ginny laughed. "No I just did that so Neville could get his revenge on her."

"I placed you between Crabbe and Goyle… Goyle dropped his drink so he shared with Crabbe… Is that bad?"

Ginny glared at Hermione. "THAT MEANS THEY FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Then who does Blaise fall in love with?"

"… With Harry …"

"You're a bad hostess!"

"It's your fault! I told you to not hand out the red glasses and only the white ones. The red ones are my mistakes!"

"So to get this right… Harry and Ron fall for each other, but Blaise also falls in love with Harry. Neville falls in love with himself. Crabbe and Goyle fall in love with you, Pansy falls in love with…"

"… with Ron… And you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"Draco is sitting where Ron is supposed to be…"


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes**

**Ahh yes. What a day it was. Hermione truly thought that this little love potion mix up wouldn't be as bad as it seemed to be, but she was clearly wrong. Despite the many faults that Ginny beholds, she and Hermione always partnered up for well, almost everything. They were two bright students, and were always able to pull off remarkable grades, yet that couldn't happen when a few Slytherin students were there standing in their way. Instead of her regular routine, her day went a little something like this...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Breakfast~<em>**

"My beloved Harry! Eat well my love!" Ron sounded cheerily spooning a mouthful of oatmeal into Harry's mouth.

"You should eat well too!" Harry replied doing the same.

_Oh Merlin!_ This was unbearable. Hermione stared at them terrified. She had nothing against those who were interested in the same sex, but this was quite absurd. "Ginny? Hurry up and find a cure!"

"I'm trying, but these two won't leave me alone!"

Crabbe and Goyle were at her side fighting over feeding her. Hermione started to laugh at such a sight. "Awes, how cute. Ginny, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Go away!" she retorted.

Hermione started to laugh harder at the scene taking place. She really thought Ginny so deserved this. "I wonder where Blaise and Pansy are." She turned her head, seeing them head towards the Gryffindor table.

"Stay away from my Ron!" Pansy spat out throwing an orange at Harry.

"Harry my love! Are you okay?" Ron asked stroking Harry's cheek.

"How dare you throw an orange at my Harry!" Blaise said angrily.

"Then tell your Harry to stay away from my Ron!"

It was a good thing Hermione drank the glass of water instead. This disaster was quite entertaining.

"HERMIONE! DO SOMETHING!" Ginny yelled out trying to run away from Draco's minions.

"Your hair is just so incredibly soft!" Goyle complimented trying to reach out for Ginny's hand.

"Okie dokie, I know you want some quality time with your boyfriend's." Hermione teased. She stood up from her seat still laughing, exiting the Great Hall.

"HERMIONE! YOU LITTLE-"

Hermione couldn't stop laughing when she exited the Hall. She turned the next corner looking down too see a trail of red rose petals being placed on the floor. _Is Neville trying to plan a surprise for himself? I haven't seen him all morning._

Hermione walked slowly beside the rose petals following them trying to find out where they would lead her. She turned corners, went upstairs, until she found herself in the middle of the library. No one was here. Not even the librarian.

**- Pause. Oh yes, the beginning of her terrible day.**

"Good morning Granger." A smirk fell upon Draco's face as he popped out of nowhere. "Shall we eat breakfast together?"

Draco walked closer to her, taking her hand. He kneeled down brushing his lips against it.

_Yuck!_ Hermione pulled her hand away. She has forgotten that she had to deal with Draco until a cure was made. "Classes start soon… I have to go…" she lied before running out the room.

"I shall see you in class then!" He yelled out behind her. "Until then, I will be thinking of you!"

Hermione rubbed her hand on her robe trying to remove the ferret's germs. _Yuck! So disgusting!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Care of Magical Creatures Class~<strong>_

"Everyone grab a partner." Hagrid commanded. "Only two people per boat."

"Sir! I request to go alone!" Neville said holding onto a full body mirror. "There is no room for me and my mirror."

"Mr. Longbottom. You are not allowed to carry a mirror onto the boat." Hagrid sighed.

"Sir! That's hurtful! How would you feel if someone asked you to leave your most precious animal in the most dangerous part of the school during a war?" Neville looked at himself in the mirror before giving it a kiss.

All the students started to laugh in amusement. Neville's love for himself was remarkably entertaining.

"Very well Mr. Longbottom" Hagrid sighed again rubbing his temples. He couldn't understand why Neville was acting this way. "We'd have to squeeze three people on a boat then…"

Ginny grabbed onto Hermione's hand pulling her towards a boat. "Let's go! Before I am forced too-"

"Ginny!" Goyle yelled out standing beside a boat. "Where are you going! Hagrid agreed for Crabbe and me to share a boat with you."

Crabbe linked his arm with Ginny's dragging her away. "I am very sorry to steal her away from you." he apologized to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "Ahh, no. You three enjoy yourselves."

"NO!" Ginny was yelling for her life. "WE ARE PARTNERS FOR EVERYTHING! YOOUUUU!"

Hermione giggled searching around for a new partner. She spotted Ron and Harry attempting to get into a boat together, but got rudely interrupted by Blaise and Pansy pulling them away from each other.

Everyone already had a partner.

**Or so she thought.**

"Granger!"

_For Merlin's sake… Oh no. Not. Ferret._

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the last boat being available to them.

"I was supposed to share a boat of three with Crabbe and Goyle, but they chose Weaselette over me." He smiled. "It gives me time to get to know you though."

"Great." Hermione agreed sarcastically.

"Now, remember to stay within the parameters!" Hagrid yelled out. "Those who leave the boundaries will lose fifty points for their houses!"

Everyone nodded at Hagrid's instructions.

"Let's keep this partnership professional." Hermione said as she got into the boat while putting on her lifejacket. "Only discussing the creatures we see beneath the lake…"

Draco pushed the boat off the shore before taking his seat opposite from Hermione. "If you say so…"

"Now first to catch ten different creatures from this lake will be rewarded with twenty points. An extra thirty if you can write a small paragraph about each one you catch."

"What's your favourite sea creature?" Draco asked staring at Hermione.

"Let's not get personal with anything Malfoy." She suggested dodging the question. She had no intentions of getting to know the guy with or without a love potion.

"Why not?" He asked catching a miniature dolphin, only five inches long. "It was a simple question…"

"I only want to focus on getting this assignment done." She caught a small half jellyfish, half squid kind of animal.

"It was a simple question though… I am truly sorry about the way I have treated you these past few years, but it doesn't mean that we cannot start all over…"

She ignored his comment. It surely was the love potion talking for him. "Why choose now Malfoy? You could have chosen yesterday or the day before, or even the beginning of the school year." That had to get him to shut up.

"It's better than nothing…"

"Well, tell you what, if we win the points, I will be happy to talk to you all night. If not, then don't bother talking to me again." Hermione smirked. It was Draco Malfoy; it couldn't be possible at all for him to catch eight more creatures while writing a report about them in only twenty minutes. It was highly unlikely for him.

"Okay." He replied returning the smirk.

**~Seventeen minutes later~**

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, I reward you each fifty points for your houses for being able to complete this task in only seventeen minutes! That is quite astonishing!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you Professor." Draco smiled turning to look at Hermione.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"Time for potions!" Hermione said running away

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Potions Class~<strong>_

"I will be assigning you guys in partners to create your very own potion." Professor Slughorn announced. "It will be at random too, and then I will discuss the kinds of potions you guys will be allowed to make."

Groans were being heard all over the class. "Now, now. You guys have this habit of being paired off with the same people over and over again. I want you guys being able to get to know all your classmates."

"Mr. Slughorn, may I be allowed to work with myself? I do not want anyone to hurt my relationship with me."

"No Mr. Longbottom." He stared at him a bit confused. "Will you please put that mirror away? Luna has nowhere to sit."

"But-"

"No but's Mr. Longbottom, now please move that mirror to the front of the class."

Neville turned to look at himself in the mirror. "It's okay baby. I will see you later." He grabbed his mirror and headed for the front of the class.

The class started to laugh at Neville's infatuation with himself. It was certainly weird seeing him ogle himself in front of a mirror.

"Now, we shall continue. Please note, that I advise you guys to sit with your partners for the next few weeks when this project starts."

Professor Slughorn took a piece of parchment paper from his desk, and started to read off names. _**"Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood."**_

Neville groaned, cringing in his seat. He was staring right at his mirror.

"_**Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe"**_

"Noo!" Ron said. "My Harry!"

"No he's my Harry!" Blaise retorted.

"_**Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson." **_

"NOO! My Ronald!" Harry complained. "My love!"

Pansy stuck her tongue at Harry. "He's mine!"

"I am not yours! I am Harry's!" Ron winced glaring at Pansy.

"_**Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy."**_

"Granger!" Draco yelled out.

Hermione sunk down into her seat trying to hide away from Draco's waves.

"It's okay, I'll move to you then!" Draco said taking his books from his desk.

"Sir. I'd rather work with Goyle." She raised her hand.

Professor Slughorn ignored Hermione's wishes. _**"Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley."**_

"Yay!" Ginny yelled out. "Blaise honey come here3"

"You're mine!" Crabbe yelled out.

"No she's mine!" Goyle glared at Crabbe.

"Settle down students!" Professor Slughorn raised his voice. "My goodness, this class has gone mad. It's like you guys all took in the wrong love potion!"

**He had no clue how right he was.**


	3. Chapter 3: What a Creep

**A/N: Yes I know I'm sorry. I'm taking forever. My teachers are indecisive and unorganized. It's a bother trying to keep up with all their assignments _''.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: What a Creep**

Hermione opened her incredibly large book of potions given to her long ago by her parents. She let her palm rest against the oak table, letting her fingers tap one by one slowly onto the hard desk. _He was staring at her. _No, it wasn't an 'I'm waiting for you to do something' stare. It was more like, 'I'm counting each piece of small hair being found on the surface of your skin' stare. He was doing that for about five minutes now, and she surely could not handle it. During the first three minutes, she thought he was looking over her shoulder at the variety of potions they could choose from, but then she noticed he wasn't even looking at the page at all.

She finally stopped the tapping, clenching her fist. "Can you please back away? You're in my private space…" She tried saying as calm as she could.

"Sorry…" He leaned away from her sitting back into his seat.

"Thank you." Hermione let this one slide. She resumed flipping through the pages of her large book.

"I really enjoy being in your private space though…" He mumbled.

She slid her chair further away from him feeling violated. _What a creep._

_Sniff. Sniff._

_What the fuck…?_

_Sniff. Sniff. Sniff._

_Is he smelling me? _

_Sniff._

"What are you doing…?" She asked feeling a bit scared to even look at him. He was right up in her personal space again.

"You smell good…" Draco murmured under his breath returning back to his seat once again. "You smell really good…"

He was beyond creepy now. Hermione didn't even think of it as a compliment. "Excuse me for a moment…" She said standing up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" He asked, worried.

"…Ginny." She left, not giving Draco a chance to say something else.

She walked about the classroom hearing ideas coming from each pairing.

"Let's make a potion where we can make a replica of me." Neville suggested gazing right at his mirror.

"…You're weird." Luna replied also staring at his mirror.

"Can I make a potion for Harry?" Ron asked, scared.

"NO! Stop talking about Harry!" Pansy yelled, flicking his forehead. "You're supposed to be focused on me!"

_Ouch... Poor Ron..._ Hermione walked on forward until she came to Ginny's table.

"Oh Blaise… You look very handsome today." Ginny complimented setting her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny…" Hermione tapped her arm. "Malfoy's being creepy and very clingy…"

Ginny turned to look at her. "Hey. You only have one guy mooing over you and he's way decent then those two over there." She pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who've been sending cloudy hearts her way.

"I love you." Goyle mouthed through his lips sending her another heart.

"Eww!" Ginny flailed her arms at the cloudy heart, making it break into pieces and disappear.

Hermione laughed in amusement. "I guess mine is better than that…"

"Exactly… and it's Malfoy, Hermione."

"So?"

"You have him in the palm of your hands till the potion wears off or till we find a cure. You can do anything to him as revenge for all the times he has ridiculed you."

She was right. She could make Draco do whatever she wanted. "I guess…"

"Now go away." She demanded. "I'm off to winning Blaise's heart."

Hermione shook her head walking back to her table, sitting uncomfortably in her seat. "What kind of potion do you want to do…?" She asked.

"We can go to the library after class." He smirked. "After all… You did say you'd talk to me all night if I finished that assignment."

She all of a sudden remembered what she said to him in Hagrid's class. "Hey that's not-" She stammered.

"You're a Gryffindor sweetheart." He interrupted, brushing his forefinger against her chin. "You're supposed to be brave and daring."

As much as she hated his deceitful ways, she would rather have his old cunning self rather than a creepy person who exhibited the traits of pedophilia. It was a good thing to know that he was somewhat still holding onto his Slytherin characteristics. Besides, if she was able to finish this project in one night, she wouldn't have to talk to him at all until these strange pairings were over.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh My Merlin

**Chapter 4: Oh My Merlin**

**Hermione thought her plan of trying to finish this assignment in one night would get her away from Draco ASAP, but she didn't know what was lying ahead of her…**

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself Granger." Draco asked, pushing his notebooks to the side, then inched his face closer to hers.<p>

"How about we NOT do that and finish our assignment!" Hermione shoved him back into his seat.

They've been sitting in the library for twenty two minutes, and he's been doing nothing but trying to get her attention.

"Will you tell me about yourself after we decide on what potion we decide to create?"

"Sure. Why not." She was agitated and would do anything to get him to focus on the work instead of her.

Draco finally opened his potions book and started to scan the pages of the potions that were already made. Dragon Tonic. Elixir of Life. Essence of Dittany. Forgetfulness Potion. Polyjuice Potion… The list never ended.

"Tell me Granger…"

"No I will not tell you about myself." Hermione interrupted, gritting through her teeth.

"I wasn't going to ask that yet." He smirked. "Unless you want to take a break and do so."

She was dumbfounded. She had no interest in Draco's personal life, so she obviously didn't want him in hers.

"What were you going to say?" She proceeded, adjusting her tie.

"What kind of potion are you interested in creating?"

"Something different."

"Like what?" He asked, moving closer to her again.

She backed away. "Uhm… maybe something just for fun…" She stood up from her chair. Draco was getting a little too close. "I'll go get some more books too look at for ideas…" Before he could ask her to stay, she left.

Hermione walked through the aisles of books spotting Ron and Harry cuddling at another table. _I swear, sooner or later people are going to think that they're homosexual. They'd have a lot of explaining to do once the potion wears off. _

"Oh, Harry you are cute as a button!" Ron commented, rubbing his nose against Harry's.

"Oh Ronald! I love you!" Harry sounded happily.

"I love you more!"

Hermione watched the two boys, confess their so called love for each other. She then noticed something else… Harry leaned in closer to Ron's face, placing his thumb on his cheek. She watched Ron meet his eyes and lick his lips. O_H MERLIN! DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE GOING TO KISS! _

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She found it funny, but c'mon she didn't want her friends to lose their pride and sanity. Having to live with an image of Ron and Harry snogging would be awfully dreadful. She'd be known as the girl who was a part of the homosexual duo instead of the golden trio.

"No!" She yelled out, grabbing the nearest book, hoping she could use it to shield their faces from one another.

_Oof!_

And then it happened. The number one thing that could drive Hermione to insanity.

She tripped over an abandoned book and onto the Slytherin boy's body. It continued until their momentum crashed to the floor. His lips meeting hers.

Her eyes were wide open, feeling his lips press onto hers. She could feel his heartbeat beat against hers as her breasts were being suffocated against his chest.

Hermione quickly sat up on her knees, covering her mouth when she started to make sense of what was going on.

_OH SHIT. OF FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. I just kissed Draco Malfoy…_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I'm not sure if people still like reading this story or not. lol. I myself forgot about it. D: I'm sorry. ): If you do still take interest in this story, just... holla at me. :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Horny Bastards

**Chapter 5**

Hermione whizzed through the corridors. Left. Right. Left. Right. And so on until she reached the Gryffindor common room. She didn't even have to interject herself between Ron and Harry. Pansy and Blaise made it just in time to pull them away from each other. Hermione supposed it was a good thing to have Pansy and Blaise fall in love with one of them. They've been trying to keep them away from each other since the beginning of this mess. But it would be awful to have Ron kiss Pansy, or even worse Harry kissing Blaise…

Bleh! Bleh! Bleh! It was all too dreadful to think about. She had to get rid of this ferret venom taking over her mouth first before thinking about such appalling casualties.

She started to flicker her tongue in and out of her mouth to get rid of this bitter taste. It didn't matter to her that she'd be spitting all over the knick-knacks being placed about the room. She was at least alone in this common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, hurling a box of who knows what down the spiraling staircase and into the common room. "I think I've found the cure!"

"You think?" Hermione lowered her voice, this time trying to wipe off the taste with her tie. He even had the nerve to stick his tongue into her mouth when he had a sense of what was going on.

"Well I've given Crabbe and Goyle a glass of what I've been trying to conjure up these last few hours and they seemed to have returned back to their regular dimwitted state."

Seemed. Seemed was never good enough for Hermione. She was not convinced at all, and Ginny was quick to notice.

"They haven't been bothering me since I gave it to them..." Ginny sounded less than confident. "I'll show you!"

…And they were off… Back to the library. Back to the scene of the crime…

* * *

><p><strong>~11 minutes later ~<strong>

Hermione and Ginny strolled pass the vast range of bookshelves once they've spotted Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the far back corner of the library. Hermione was conscientiously deliberate about each step she was taking. She was in a state of paranoia. It didn't matter if he was under a love spell; she wasn't ready to face Malfoy and his gigantic ego.

"Hello ferret minions." Ginny greeted as they approached their seating.

_Phew. No Malfoy in sight._

"Hello ginger." Goyle replied placing his Potions book atop the table. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you guys would like to accompany me at Madam Puddifoot's Teashop this weekend." Ginny sounded confident. "Just the three of us."

Crabbe and Goyle eyed one another as if to show that something was definitely wrong with Ginny. Like she's gone mad or something.

"No thank you." Crabbe rejected her offer. "We do not associate with Potter's minions…"

Ginny turned to look at Hermione. Giving her the 'I told you so' expression. Hermione scoffed at her, then looked away in discontent. There was absolutely no way that Ginny was able to create a cure in just a day. Even Crabbe and Goyle were better than her at conjuring potions and cures.

"Oh, what a shame. I thought we could have formed some kind of truce…" Ginny commented. "I guess not."

Hermione turned to look back at the two Slytherin boys trying to follow Ginny's words. At least she found a cure sooner than expected…

… And then she noticed it. They weren't staring at Ginny like she has gone mad. They were staring at her like a pact of animals eyeing their prey. A dominant male wanting to have a taste of their inferiors.

"Ginny…" Hermione tried, but got ignored. She wasn't sure as to how long ago the potion was given to them, but it seemed that its properties were acting up as of right now.

"Actually, why don't we go somewhere right now?" Goyle gave Crabbe a nod.

"How about our bedroom?" Crabbe insisted running his index finger down Ginny's arm.

"Yes… We could have fun. Just the three of us…" Goyle agreed.

"No thank you. It's too late." Ginny rejected, clearly not noticing the situation.

"Ginny…" Hermione tried again, but got ignored for the second time.

"We could play a game." Goyle winked inching his face close to her ear.

"What kind of game?" Ginny asked taking some kind of interest.

"Whose name can you scream out louder? Mine or Crabbe's?" He whispered into her ear which sent a shiver down Ginny's spine.

She now noticed what was going on… her potion wasn't a cure to the love potion she created two days ago. She pretty much created a new potion. Might as well remove the label of love and replace it with lust. Ginny now had a couple of horny bastards on her trail whose testosterone levels were at its highest peak.

"Uhm… Why don't we do something another time…" Ginny said weakly. They were circling around her, waiting for the right time to make their move.

"Or we could do something right now…" Goyle inched in closer reaching out to tug off her robe. "I'm dying to devour what's hidden under that skirt of yours…"

Before he could, Hermione grabbed her wrist and they started to run in the opposite direction. This would have been easier if their library wasn't so bloody big…

"Hey! If you wanted to join you could have asked Granger!" Crabbe called out.

"No thank you!" She retorted as they ran faster and out of the library.

They continued running and running until they felt that they were safe.

"Oh yes Ginny. Just add a couple more of horny freaks to the Slytherin house." Hermione snapped. "That would make everything better…"

"I didn't know…" She retorted. "I followed the instructions…"

"At least you didn't give the potion to anyone else."

"Well actually…"

"Who else did you give it to?" Hermione snarled getting a tighter grip on Ginny's wrist.

"Just Ron… I had to test it out first…"

Oh Merlin. Who knew what girl Ron was hitting on right now? Was it just girls they would prey on or were boys included too? What if he was trying to hit on one of our professor's? Oh Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. The possibilities were endless.

"Just head back to the Gryffindor wing before they find you…" Hermione said feigning nonchalance. "I'll keep watch just to make sure they stopped looking for you."

"Okay…" Ginny agreed. "I'll try to create another cur-"

"No, no… this time I will try to create it…"

And with that, Hermione was alone. Alone to stroll the halls for perverted Slytherins.

"Granger… I'm very disappointed in you." A familiar voice echoed behind her.

Hermione turned, her wand being ready to be brandished. She lowered it when she found out that it was just Malfoy being propped up against the wall.

"First you make a vow to spend the whole night with me, then you kiss me, ditch me, and then I witness you wanting to get into the same bed as Crabbe and Goyle?" He stood up straight and walked over to Hermione. "What do I have to do to get your attention?"

Hermione scoffed, taking small steps backwards to avoid the love-struck Slytherin boy from getting too close. "That vow was meant to be broken, that kiss was an accident, and no offense no one wants to get into the same bed as your minions…"

"Those are some foul words coming out of a Gryffindor's mouth…" He pushed on forward until he had her pinned up against the wall. He then placed his hands on both sides of her head to make sure she wouldn't escape. "Make it up to me Granger…"

"I don't owe you anything." She countered trying to pull out her wand again, but got stopped by him before she could. Her hands were now being pinned up against the wall too.

"Then kiss me again…" His lips curved into a smirk.

"I don't have to do what you say." She spat at him, trying to squirm her way out of his grip. He must have been working out during the months... His grip was hard to break through…

"But don't you want a cure for ginger's disastrous love potion?" His smirk became more wicked than ever.

Hermione stopped the squirming, searching his eyes for answers.

"I'm not dimwitted my dear Granger. Even I knew that the punch was filled with some kind of Weasley concoction." He paused to enjoy the look on her face. "I am number one in that class remember?"

The only class where Hermione wasn't number one. She was first in everything, except for potions. Malfoy was somehow always doing better in that class…

"I'm not going to kiss you…" She uttered. A whole new set of questions were popping into her mind. Questions like Why would he act that way? Or Why would he want to have her kiss him? They were enemies since the first time they met…

"Then this Saturday… Madam Puddifoot's Teashop… 3 o clock sharp." He finally loosened his grip, then left her to soak in her thoughts of what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I've decided to make this chapter longer because the other one was so short... I might add in Draco's POV, but i think I might just save his POV for another story... **

**Let me know what you guys think. **

**I find this chapter to be somewhat surprising to the storyline, then again I've never really thought about the storyline for this story. It's pretty much just writing what comes to mind first. :D **

**Sorry if you end up not liking it.)  
><strong>


End file.
